


Unsatisfied (Unwanted?)

by AmethystAuthoress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Making Love, Making Up, Rejection, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Incompatibility, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress
Summary: Hermione Granger is sexually frustrated and determined to move forward in her physical relationship with Severus Snape. Why does he seem to not desire to do so?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was at her wits end, sitting on the floor of her flat’s tiny bathroom. She wasn’t sure how to proceed here. Everyone she knew thought of her more as a prude - she hadn't expected to be the one left wanting for more in a relationship. Now she was left feeling unwanted all together. All because of that horrible attempt at gaining intimacy yesterday… 

Her and Severus Snape had been together for a while now. They were largely considered to be an odd pairing, but the two didn't mind most of the time. It just mattered how they felt about each other and their relationship….and Hermione was beginning to feel that it was lacking.  
Neither of them were virgins. Hermione had her first time with Ronald Weasley some time ago, and Severus Snape had a few flings in his younger years. Despite this, Severus had yet to make any moves on her. He treated her like she was made of glass, and it was driving Hermione insane. Did he not realize how much she wanted him? Did his age already cause such a vast decline in his sex drive? Was something else the matter?  
She wasn't sure what the issue could be, but she knew she had to resolve it. It was with that in mind that she had invited him over that night. She was wearing a new slinky dress which she had bought just for the occasion. Her hair and makeup were done. She had taken the proper potions. She was ready. 

“Just kiss me!” She exclaimed, hurriedly.  
She gripped his head and pulled him towards her with a passion. He paused for a moment, then returned the kiss with almost as much passion. Thank Merlin. She needed this. He wanted her. This was wonderful. This would be wonderful. Everything would be just fi-  
“Hermione! My hair!” Severus chirped quickly, pulling away from her a tad.  
She muttered a quick apology and let go of his locks, making sure to continue the motion of her kisses still, moving across his jaw and neck. She would not get discouraged or embarrassed this time. It was fine.  
Severus moved away for a second time.  
“Could you not?” He said, sharply. “I don’t like it near the scars.”  
“Right, sorry, I forgot,” Hermione murmured, embarrassed, “Guess I got caught up in the...passion of the moment.”  
Her flirtation didn’t seem to land quite right, Severus merely giving a short laugh and quirk of the lips. What was so funny about her feeling passionately towards him? She was probably thinking too hard into things. Maybe he felt awkward about the pause in activities.  
“Right, so where were we?” Hermione jumped back in.  
Her hands went to undo his shirt. He was so thin yet muscular. She loved his chest..and feeling it against her. She grabbed the open flaps of his shirt and moved him towards the bed.  
She tried to pull him down on top of her, but he instead laid down by her side and pulled her into some soft kisses. No. That wouldn’t do. She loved him, she was ready for more. They had been together for over a year and he was an adult man. She needed him to claim her.  
She tried again to pull him on top of her, but her tugging just got him to sit stick-straight in an upright position, looking down at her in confusion. She sighed. It appeared she needed to be as blunt as possible.  
In her most seductive voice she could manage, while looking up at him through closed lids and biting on the corner of her bottom lip a lip, Hermione made her request:  
“Make love to me, Severus.”  
He stared at her for a few moments, before smiling warmly at her. That was more of a good sign than a bad one right? He leaned forward towards her, kissing her on the forehead and then the mouth. He was still being so gentle though. Maybe he was trying to ‘warm her up’. It was unnecessary - Hermione had been horny for weeks now.  
She wiggled to slip off her panties from under her dress, hoping that he would then get the message that she was ready for him already.  
Severus froze for a moment, then started stroking along her thighs, making her tremble. Merlin, yes. His hand found the place between her legs and she instantly spread her legs open for easier access.  
He pumped his fingers in and out of her lazily, picking up speed at random times, before slowing down again. It was driving her insane. She needed him inside of her already. Well, other parts of him.  
Hermione went to push his hand away, in hopes of more exciting activities.  
“Severus, you don’t have to-”  
“I want to watch you cum.” He said, harshly.  
Well then.  
Hermione still wanted him in her, above her, coming apart...but she could do this first. At least he was actually showing interest for once.   
She wanted to reach her peak quickly then, so that she wouldn’t be too overstimulated during other activities. She quickly wet her fingers and brought them to her clit. Her rubbing and flicking, combined with his fingers pumping, quickly brought her to her climax.   
Severus removed his fingers quickly, licking them clean. Her core throbbed again at the sight. She felt like she had melted and she needed him inside her again. Now. He had made her cum and surely he was hard now. Hermione opened her arms to him.  
He quickly encased her with his own arms...and stayed there.  
The awkward hug continued for a few more moments, until Hermione tried kissing along his chest. He allowed a few, before pulling away.  
“So,” He said, “Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie? I’ve been meaning to check out the ones by that Johnathan Hues guy.”  
What.  
The.  
Fuck.  
“Um Severus.”  
“Yes dear?”  
He looked so unbothered and nonchalant. Perhaps this was all a joke. Or perhaps he misunderstood something.  
“I thought we were going to make love.”  
“Oh, I’m completely fine Hermione.”  
What? He had no desires? He was "completely fine"? Was he just trying to be a gentleman, in some bizarre way?  
She was about to protest further, when she noticed his pants. His smooth soft sweatpants she had talked him into buying, which would show every curve of his gorgeous member...if he were actually hard right now.  
That didn’t even turn him on?  
Severus continued to chatter on about stolen cars and missed birthday parties in cinema, but Hermione felt numb. Her mind had begun to enter such a state of chaos that she needed to shut it down completely.  
“Are you gay?” She blurted out, interrupting her partner’s train of thought.  
He looked offended.  
“Are you asexual?” She rectified.   
“No, Hermione,” Severus said, “I am a very heterosexual being. You should know that.”  
“How? How would I know that?”  
Her partner simply looked at her, confused. It made her all the more frustrated.  
"Merlin, Severus, do you really not want me at all?"  
"Of course I want yo-"  
"Then what's the problem?" She interrupted, "Is this dress not sexy enough for you? Are my breasts not large enough to turn you on? Or are you still just seeing me as your student?"  
"Of course not!" He said, "Hermione, darling, you are perfect. I really don't need anything else from you. Let's cuddle and get some rest."  
His voice was so soft and apologetic, that she almost was tempted to let it go. He was sweet. He loved her, right? Shouldn't that be enough?  
But she couldn't let the issue continue as it was   
"I know you don't need anything else from me, but that doesn't mean you can't want more, Severus."  
The dark haired man went to talk again, perhaps to protest, but Hermione cut him off.  
"I want more." She said, "What do I have to do for you to understand that? Do I need to resort to begging you to fuck me?"  
He exhaled harshly on that, shaking his head. Maybe he was understanding now. She reached for him. She needed this.  
Her lips found his and she hoped it could happen now. They could make love. Maybe a dam in him had broken and he could allow himself to want her fully.  
He pushed her away again and it hurt more than she expected.  
"Hermione," He started, "I know that Ro…your ex wanted certain things from you, but you don't have to do this."  
Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck.  
She moved off of the bed, quickly gathering her things.  
"Hermione…"  
"No." She snapped, "I can't do this. Not tonight. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you. I'm not damaged goods that you can't allow yourself to touch. I don't just feel a need to get you off because some sort of internalized misogyny or victimization. I am a grown ass woman who wants a man to ravish her. That shouldn't be some kind of startling revelation, and I will not literally stoop to beginning you for affection."  
"Hermione…"  
She was out the door and appearing away before he could see her cry.

That's how she got there. Crumpled on the floor of her tiny bathroom, tears streaming down her face, feeling like an absolute idiot. Most women would want a man who was more romantic than sexual, right? Most woman already had their male partners with regular sex drives though. Most women had partners who would gladly shag them whenever offered.  
If he was asexual, that would at least provide an answer. If there was something she could fix, she was willing to work on it. What if he could just never feel that way about her though? What if he could gain passion with someone else out there? What if he just saw her like some idiot little girl? Merlin, she couldn't even inspire him to kiss her properly.  
Fuck. What was wrong with her?


	2. Sated and Desired

An owl appeared the next morning. Hermione had finally dozed off sometime around 5am and now, two hours later, Severus' owl was staring at her. Bed head and all.  
She was confused for a moment, absentmindedly giving the bird a scritch and taking the note as she squinted at the new morning light. Then, abruptly, it all came back to her.  
Shit.  
She supposed that the conversation was bound to happen at some point. It had been a sore spot in their relationship for some months already. She was not proud of the way it ended up transpiring though.  
Hermione tried not to think about it, as she went about her morning routine and flooed into her work at the ministry. She tried not to think about it as she shifted through her paperwork. She tried not to think about it as his owl showed up again.  
It wasn't until her lunch break, that the thoughts started formulating again.  
And, merlin, she felt awful about it.  
Severus was a good man. He was literally a war hero, for one, but he also had always treated her with such care. She had taken all that love and...what? She had thrown herself at him when he clearly wasn't completely comfortable with it, and then snapped at him and barged out when he had just given her an orgasm despite his discomfort. She didn't even allow him a chance to respond before she was out of his door. She was a monster.  
Hermione rubbed at her temples, where a massive headache was forming. Again.  
She didn't know what to do anymore. 

When Hermione got home, Severus was already waiting for her. In the dark. Scaring the shite out of her.  
"What in the world are you doing there?" She exclaimed, before he could react.  
Severus stood up slowly.  
"I told you I would come over so we could talk once you got home from work. Did you...did you not read my letters?"  
Ah. The owls.  
She had forgotten about those.  
"No," Hermione said, "I didn't. Work was really busy."  
The man seemed to deflate a bit at that, suddenly more hesitant before her. She sighed. She hadn't intended to be that harsh.  
"Severus, I-"  
"I'm sorry."  
His voice rumbled through the apartment.  
"You don't need to apologize," Hermione said, "It was awful of me to try to push so hard - you're obviously allowed to have whatever boundaries feel right to you. I just...am trying to understand...I wanted to understand better."  
Severus walked closer, reaching for her hand, before changing his mind.  
"Hermione…"  
She was waiting for the rejection. The moment when he said that he really didn't want her, or perhaps where he said that he did until she proved herself to be a pathetic needy mess, or maybe-  
"I want you," He said, "I want you and I want you. I hate that I ever made you feel otherwise. I'm...not good at this. I haven't been sexually involved with someone in well over a decade - never the interest or time - and, even then, it was never like this."  
He reached for her hand, actually gripping it this time, before continuing.  
"I wanted to be good for you. Growing up, my father… I saw how he treated my mother. I hated him for it. Then the years of being a Death Eater and watching some of the things that the Dark Lo- Voldermort requested, or they chose to do on their own…"  
Hermione felt her body tense.  
"I know what Greyback nearly did to you," He spoke softly, "And I know that Ronald Weasley was not as understanding as to what you had gone through. I never wanted - never want - to ever make you feel anything close to that again."  
Something in her heart broke at his words. Just a little.  
Perhaps it needed breaking in order to heal straight again.  
"There's been moments," He continued, "Where I worried that perhaps you were doing things just because you felt that you had to. That, on some level, at least, you still felt that this needed to be...transactional in nature. I needed you to know that I was overjoyed to be with you even if what we did for the rest of our lives was talk, brew, and cuddle."  
Hermione had been staring resolutely at her kitchen counter up to this point. Severus had moved forward and cupped her face with his hand now. His other rested at her waist, as he took a deep breath and really looked at her.  
"But, Hermione, that doesn't mean I've never wanted more."  
"You… You've wanted more?"  
"Yes. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are definitely the fiercest one. You are brave, insanely smart, intensely compassionate, and everything I could ever dream of."  
As he talked, his mouth moved nearer to his ear. Hermione suddenly felt his tongue at her ear, and she melted.  
"And I do dream, Hermione," Severus practically purred against her, "I dream of you moaning my name, you coming across beneath me, you and your insane amount of curls bobbing your head on my cock, and how it might look for you to be bouncing on it instead."  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Sweet Merlin.  
Severus was licking his way down her neck now, and she grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss. He practically devoured her, moving quickly towards her bed. His tongue was doing simply wicked things inside her mouth and he was wearing far too much clothing.  
He chuckled as she attempted to unbutton the trail of countless buttons going down the front of his attire. A wave of his hand later, and they were all open. She had a vague thought of 'I wanted to do that' pass through her mind, but then he was moving behind her and unzipping her dress as he pressed kisses to her shoulder, her upper back, any area of skin he could manage.  
When his lips found the back of her neck, she couldn't help but moan and press back against him. That's when she felt him. Holy fuck, he was hard. She wriggled against him more, without thinking, nearly panting at the delicious ideas the feel of his erection inspired in her.  
Severus chuckled again and it shot heat through her.  
"Oh baby…" He murmured, "Are you feeling uncomfortable? Does your dress not fit well? Or are you just that desperate for me to fuck you with my long, thick cock?"  
"Severus…" She whined.  
His arms were moving now. She gasped as they slipped under the dress to grab her breasts, perfect handfuls of them. She bucked against him and felt like she might cry from pleasure when he bit down on her neck at the same time that he tugged a nipple firmly.  
He quickly used his tongue to soothe the are he had bit, giving another twist to her nipples and grinding into her from behind, before letting go of her breasts. She would have been disappointed at the loss of contact, but then her dress was on the floor and his hand was playing with the top of her panties.  
"Tell me, Hermione," He said, "Have you been taking care of yourself?  
"Hmmm?"  
She was nearly delirious, his fingers having moved over the fabric, barely grazing her clit.  
"Oh, it's just not fair that I've been apparently leaving you so wanting, so needy. Have you been taking care of that? Have you been fucking and filling yourself like a good girl?"  
All Hermione could do was nod. His fingers pressed down against her through the fabric. She had never been this wet before in her life, she was certain. He had to feel it through the fabric.  
"With your fingers or a toy?  
"My...my fingers."  
"Good girl," He cooed, "But I've been rather bad, haven't I? Leaving you to take care of yourself all alone. Going home to fist myself to completion at the thought of you, while you were left a needy soaked mess, trying desperately to fill yourself with your fingers when you know damn well that only my cock could fill you properly."  
Fuck yes. Fuck fuck fuck.  
His fingers finally moved into her panties. She had thought that he might take his time teasing her, but instead he shoved three long fingers right into her cunt.  
She nearly came right then.  
Just as suddenly as his fingers had entered her, they were gone. She turned around on shaky legs and watched as he licked his fingers clean. He was staring at her with a burning intensity, his eyes the blackest she had ever seen.  
"Fuck, you really were just a soaked mess for me. Would you like a taste?"  
He held a finger up to her and she quickly sucked it into her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so.  
"Get on the bed."  
Severus' voice cut through the horny haze and she was quick to obey him, slipping off her panties as she did so. She spread her legs to him once she was settled. Completely nude and dripping for him.  
He exhaled harshly at the view and made quick work of his own clothes.  
Once he was above her, he paused. She could feel his cock pressed against her thigh, leaking precum on to her. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and the raggedness of his breath. Yet he did not make a move to take her yet, instead looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Do you want this, Hermione?"  
"Yes," She replied, "Yes, I do. Do you want this? I don't want you to feel like you have to."  
He kissed her once, firmly.  
"Hermione, making love to the love of my life is not a chore. I want you. Desperately. I want to be inside of you. I want-"  
"Fuck me, Severus."  
He was all the way inside her in a single stroke.  
Hermione yelled his name.  
She had never felt so full in her life. So complete.  
Severus dropped to his forearms, above her, drinking in her noises with kisses as he bucked into her again and again and again…  
Hermione tried to roll her hips up into him, wanting more. She eventually just hooked her legs around his waist, and they both groaned as he miraculously sunk even deeper inside her.  
"Hermione.."  
He sounded pained.  
"Hermione," Severus repeated, "I'm...I'm not going to last long in this position."  
The man sounded absolutely wrecked, barely even able to get the words out. Her man was an absolute wreck from having her pussy around him.  
"That's okay, darling. I want to feel you fill me."  
He looked confused for a moment, pulling back and searching her face while his hips still moved of their own accord. She could see the moment he realized what she was telling him.  
"Fuck."  
He buried his face in her neck and fucked her even harder and faster. She could feel him trembling against her, panting out 'I love you's and 'you feel so fucking good's, which she returned feverantly.  
He hit the perfect spot inside of her and her nails dug into the back of his neck. He hit it again and she whimpered. Once more and she was falling apart before him, her orgasm hitting her hard.  
He kept fucking her through it, making it impossibly long, and she had never came this fast before. Then he was pulsing inside her and it nearly made her cum again. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly, nails digging into her soft flesh, while the other arm was around her and holding her firmly against him as he emptied into her willing body.  
They stayed like that for a while. The weight of his body on hers was a reassurance that she clung to in her pleasured haze, while he struggled to catch his breath.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He slowly hoisted himself up again, kissing her forehead and lips.  
"Shall I clean you up?"  
Hermione pictured the cold that would come with the absence of his body.  
"I don't want you to leave."  
"Who said anything about me leaving?"  
He raised an eyebrow at her, before lowering himself down her body at an impressive speed, his arms quickly spreading his legs as his mouth found it's goal.  
Fuck. 

Hermione woke with her head on Severus' chest. Their legs were intertwined and she could already feel the ache at her core. She might not be able to walk today. He'd have to bring her breakfast.  
"Goodmorning dear."  
His voice was roughened. Whether it was from the sleep or the amount of times he groaned her name last night, she was not sure.  
She reached up to kiss him, ignoring how her hips were already protesting at the small movement.  
"Good morning Severus, my love."  
Hermione wanted to giggle. She felt so complete. Like everything was finally right in the world.  
A sudden burst of insecurity fluttered through her mind.  
"No regrets?" She asked, quietly.  
The look of pure adoration on his face answered her question before his words did.  
"No regrets," He reassured, "In fact, I think that may be long overdo...and I'll have to make up for all the months that we could have been doing this already…"  
His hands were moving to her ass when her stomach growled. Loudly.  
The two burst into laughter.  
"But first," Severus kissed her nose, "Let's get us some food."

Hermione watched as he got out of bed and stretched.  
She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! A chapter of frustration and questions, followed by love and answers. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
